This invention relates to a diaphragm for a speaker or tweeter having improved frequency versus acoustic pressure response characteristics.
In conventional speaker diaphragms made of materials such as aluminum, titanium, paper, or the like, which have low internal loss characteristics, the first order or first harmonic resonance peak occurs, or at least begins to occur, at an unacceptably low frequency, i.e. at a frequency still within the audible range. Heretofore, in order to obtain flatter frequency vs. acoustic pressure responses in such diaphragms, separate equalizers have been employed or a mechanical impedance has been provided in the vicinity of the nodal circle of the diaphragm, i.e. the circle where the vibrations "split" or become reversed in phase. Such solutions to the problem are relatively complicated and costly, however.